


Moving on

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moving On, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: When Weevil comes home, he finds that she is back in Neptune... again.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 6





	Moving on

“Lost?” Veronica got up from the staircase where she had been sitting for a while. “Neptune is not big enough to get lost in.” She said. “No? I can remember several times you were a bit lost in high school, not to mention when you left only to come back, only to...well leave again!” Weevil sat down. “Wow! Are we not forgetting the fact that you were also lost, probably more than me!” “No. No one expected me to turn out as anything other than what I became.” Veronica got up. “So would it be really judgemental for me to assume that a man like you has a fridge full with beer?” Weevil smiled. “Let’s see.”

“You don’t lock your door?” She asked as they came inside. “Nope. Why would I? You wanna rob me?” “Why did you come?” Weevil closed the fridge. “Right, can we open these first?” He asked and gave her a beer and she nodded, they sat down on the couch. 

“Do you really think I would ever let you get killed?” He said after a few minutes of silence. “Besides… are you not a year too late in asking me this?” “Sometimes I need to think.” She replied. “Bullshit. You are not a girl known for saying thanks, you are a girl known for thinking there is always a catch though.” He said. “Was there one?” “Why are you back Veronica? You left.” Veronica was now the one quiet. “See? You expect me to always have ulterior motives, yet whenever someone asks you about something, you can’t reply.” 

“I didn’t know what to say...or do...or think. Everything changed..again. So if I needed some time to think, there is a reason.” Veronica was now the one getting the beer, giving him one. 

“Right, maybe that is why you can't understand me and what I did. I reacted out of fear. I have lost most people I love, you are not the only one who has felt and seen loss.” “Love?..You love me?” Weevil got up. 

“You know what, do me a favour… if you wanna leave Neptune, do it. Leave, don’t ever come back. Because every time you do… I have to pick myself up from the fact that I may never see you again. How’s that for clarity?” He said before turning to leave. 

“Really bad! You said that.. but what you forgot to mention was if you would want me to stay.” Weevil turned around. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I want you gone? Why the hell … you think I wanted you to leave here? I didn’t. But I had no say in that, I actually never have a say in your life. All I have is the fact that you keep showing up, only to disappear.” Veronica got up, standing close to him.  
“The hero is the one who stays… I used to say that to my dad when we talked about my mom. I guess I am more like her than I thought.” “No. I just think you are your own worst enemy, which would make you and I a lot alike.” “Is that a bad thing?” “I don’t know. This is the only life I have ever known to live… got a bit of a break during my marriage, but then...that went to hell. This is what I know. So I ask you… Neptune may not be big enough to get lost in, but I can’t do this anymore. Either we stay, or one of us goes… doesn’t matter to me who.” Veronica now sat down again. 

“Why are you here Veronica?” He then asked her again. “Because I needed to be here.” “Why?” “Because we never talk.” She said. “Pretty hard to have a conversasion with someone who has accuse you of everything, including murders, bombings. Note that both those two are in plural.” “Fair enough. This time it is not about that though.” “No, but who knows? If it isn’t you accusing me, it is you wanting favours. Vandalism, threatening,… very long list.” “I am not the only one asking for favours though!” Veronica pointed out. “No. And I asked you one. Go or I go.” “That sounds more like an order.” Veronica said. “Like anyone can give you orders!” “Where would you go?” She asked. “Not sure, but I doubt it can get me into more trouble than I have been in here.” 

“I am not leaving.” Veronica said. “Fine, then I can’t stay.” “You may only remember the bad stuff, but there is not only that. I remember when you picked me up, I remember when you didn’t leave me by that gas station when the bus left. I remember when you came to me first, before taking things into your own hands. I remember when you stood in front of my criminology class, just because I asked you too. You still call my dad sheriff, even though he hasn’t been that in.. forever. I remember that out of anyone, I could walk right into that shop, and you would make sure I was safe. But… most of all… you never asked questions. You just did it, whatever crazy thing it was. Logan questioned me sometimes, Wallice did too and don't even get me started on my dad. But not you. Why?” “Because without you I would be dead.. or in prison. Without you I would only have my daughter to live for.” “And now you never want to see me again?” Weevil now got up.

“You broke my heart! Not once, not twice… you kept running away, kept having boyfriends so much better than I could ever offer. “ “You never told me!” Weevil started to laugh. “No.. right.. cause if I had, everything would have been different, right? You would have picked me over Duncan, picked me over Logan, picked me over Leo and picked me over Piz?” “I was in high school, so were you! So no! I would not have picked you over any of them. But now I am not in high school, I am not anywhere… nowhere. So I came here because you keep me safe. I would have been dead had it not been for you! I have survived so many things, but two armed cartell men… no one would survive that.” “So this is you saying thank you?” Veronica shook her head. “No. It’s me just wanting to feel safe and right now it’s here.” “What about tomorrow?” “That depends, will you be here?” “Will you stay...in Neptune?” Veronica nodded. “No more running?” “No. I am getting too old for that anyway.” “Fine. I guess I will see you tomorrow. You can take my bed, I usually sleep on the couch anyway.”


End file.
